


Started in Starlight

by WrittenFire



Series: 30 Days of Spirk [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 30 Days of Spirk, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Crack, Dialogue-Only, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, I don't even know what to put here, I'm Sorry, Kid!Fic, Kirk POV, M/M, McCoy POV, POV Outsider, Spock POV, Vulcan Kisses, but it wanted to be done, day 18 was just no good, first Trek fic, mentions of Kirk/McCoy friendship, mentions of Tarsus IV, not!fic fic, sigh, sorry - Freeform, yay for fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty short stories about the epic relationship between James T. Kirk and Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I apparently like to bite off more than I can chew and have decided to get the feel of these characters by writing 30 days worth of drabbles about them. As such I apologize in advance if it's not the best or they're out of character. Yeah.
> 
> I don't know what else to say right now besides--
> 
> Enjoy~! (hopefully)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek! These amazing characters will never be mine, and I am a-okay with that.

_**Glitter** _

_(noun) tiny pieces of sparkling material used for decoration_

 

There is something about seeing James in this setting that makes Spock's blood pound—or it would, if he would allow it. The lights are low, brightly colored strobe light flashing at random and bouncing off the disco ball that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. The club was designed to look like something from Earth's past, and what he heard the Captain refer to as techno music was blaring from the speakers. Those words had been followed by a brief touch of a hand to his wrist, heat flaring before James moved away to talk to Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott at the bar.

He had returned shortly to where Spock sat with the other members of the bridge crew, Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott following behind with all of their drinks. It did not take long for them to be consumed, or for his fellow crewmates to find their way to the dance floor. Spock sat and observed them, slowly sipping at the wine that Nyota had talked him into drinking. It was sweet, something that he was enjoying, to his surprise.

Under his watchful eye he saw his friends go through multiple dance partners; the way the Captain threw his head back in laugher when glitter was deposited on the doctor; the way that man then smirked as glitter was then dumped onto Jim's head. It did nothing to deter his amusement; the Captain just shook his head, causing glitter to flutter as he grinned at his best friend.

Spock lost sight of him for a while after that, attention caught by Nyota as she had come to talk to him. He had another glass with her while she was there, enjoying her company while he briefly had it. After she had left—enticed out onto the dance floor by Mr. Scott—Jim came to him, sitting down in her vacated seat. His face was bright, flushed from his exuberant activities, lips upturned at the corners in a small smile.

The glitter sparkled in his hair, making his body shine where it had fallen. Though he knew that he had been drinking a brandy earlier he now had a glass of water in front of him, spinning it in his hands once before taking a large gulp. Spock found his eyes drawn to his throat, watching his Adam's apple bob as he replenished his thirst.

He was not able to draw his eyes away fast enough and so Jim saw it, earning him a raised brow, but eyes that had a simmering heat. As he watched he leaned forward, eyes darting about quickly before settling on him, intense and full of  _(impossible—)_  what looked like want. His tongue darted out and wet his lips, leaving them glistening and drawing his attention. Time seemed to freeze as he watched his Captain's hand move slowly closer to him, Spock's fingers inadvertently twitching in anticipation of an act he never thought he would perform.

Just before their fingers could touch they heard the cheerful voice of their Navigator, followed by laughter from their Helm Officer. Spock could swear he heard James utter what could only be a low growl before he leaned back, fingers returning to his side of the table. Taking a deep breath as he willed himself to calm down, he forced his attention away from his Captain, turning to his drink as their friends sat down at their table, the moment shattered. Glancing from the corner of his eye he watched as Jim drew himself together, no hint of what had been interrupted in his eyes or body language.

They were soon joined by the rest of the crew, loud voices and laughter disrupting the relatively quiet area Spock had so been enjoying. Unable to help himself he found his eye drawn to James more than once throughout the rest of their evening out, making sure to look away before he could be caught by him or anyone else.

When Chekov started to yawn they decided to leave back to their hotel for some much deserved sleep; Spock found himself at the back of the group, walking beside the Captain. They were quiet, content to just listen to their friends chatter ahead of them. A small gust of air at his side had him turning his head to look at his Captain, coming face to face with starting blue eyes, a slight intake of breath his only warning before fingers pressed against his, sliding down as they parted from his. Lips parting as he drew in a shaky breath Spock returned the gesture, pupils dilating as he watched Jim quiver in pleasure at his touch.

Their eyes met for a brief, heated moment before they drew apart, putting space between them just as they caught up with the rest of their group, no one the wiser to the moment that they had just shared. Meeting James eyes before they went their separate ways, Spock let himself smile, just for a moment, enjoying the way his face lit up at the motion, eyes sparkling with the promise for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was 800+ words--does that count as a drabble? o-o *shrug* Oh well; the works will vary in length so the next might be shorter than this, or may even be longer. You'll know when I know, lol
> 
> So, how'd I do? Were they too out of character? Did you enjoy their Vulcan kiss (I did :b)?
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please, leave a comment! I'd love to know what you think :)
> 
> Until tomorrow! Toodles, dears~.


	2. Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock could be blamed for it all, in his opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is today's Spirk! It uh well the title should make it pretty obvious what it's about lol I actually wrote this before _Glitter_ , but I didn't want to start off my 30 days with it. 
> 
> It's a short piece today (just over 400 words) but I hope that you enjoy it anyways :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I still don't own Star Trek!

_**Asphyxiation** _

_(verb) to cause (someone) to stop breathing and often to become unconscious and die_

 

 

He couldn't say why he liked it. Jim wasn't one for giving away control, so for him to do  _this_  with him…he was sure it said something about their relationship that he was not ready to realize—may  _never_  be ready to realize. Though he grasped that this wasn't a healthy way for them to handle their frustrations—he did not need to see Bones' disapproval to know that—it felt right, in a way.

Plus, it wasn't like they did it all the time. They tended to have rough sex, sure, but they only ever did  _this_ particular thing when they were both stressed or frustrated.

Spock could be blamed for it all, in his opinion. Jim may never have discovered that he liked this—having a hand on his neck, fingers gripping tight enough to bruise, his air supply being slowly cut off—if not for that day on the bridge during the Nero crisis. At the time he had felt the slightest tinge of pleasure, but it wasn't something he focused on at that moment because there had been bigger things to deal with than the possibility that he might like to be choked.

They didn't get together until the second year of their five year mission, and even then it was purely physical. The hand to the throat while in the throes of passion, well, that happened after a bad first contact on a new planet, and it had been by accident, really. He hadn't meant for it to go through, just like he's sure Spock hadn't meant to actually follow through with the—admittedly—vivid image that he had portrayed. But, their frustrations had been running high…

That first morning after Bones had been furious, his southern accent so thick that he had been hard to understand. It had taken a lot to calm him down, and weeks until he would quit being so hostile to his First Officer. His anger with the situation never went away, but after the first couple of times he would heal the bruises without comment; the upset looks never went away, though.

Placing a hand on his throat as he stared at the ceiling, he wondered how he could get Spock to do that again. Things had been going well lately, but he was looking forward to a little rough action. The thought of being out of control…well, he'd never wanted that feeling more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed feelings about the ending--but that is just me being nervous about my writing.
> 
> Hope that you guys liked this, and please, leave a review!
> 
> Until tomorrow! Toodles :3


	3. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This moment was perfect, filling his heart, etching itself into his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...it was unintentionally angsty. But oh...I _love_ it. I had So Close by Jon McLaughlin playing on repeat while writing this; if you haven't heard that song before, I would highly recommend it. 
> 
> This segment would be a Modern Day AU, just so you know. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Star Trek still isn't mine.

_**Sway** _

_(noun) a slow movement back and forth_

 

 

Placing a hand in his, Jim moved in closer to Spock, his body leaning in like a magnet, unable to keep a scant inch of air between them. This would not make anyone happy, he knew, but since when had he ever been one to follow the rules? He knew who he was, and he knew what was said about him behind his back; ' _he's going to drag him down with him', 'he'll only ever be good for one thing',_ and his favorite, ' _he will_ _ **never**_ _amount to anything'._

It was nothing new, their opinions, and he'd long since stopped listening to them or let it bother him. He could only ever hope Spock never found out about it, because he knew that he wouldn't choose to stay. No one ever did, and he couldn't say he blamed them; if he were them, he wouldn't stick around, either.

Listening to the soft music echo through the air, Jim firmly pushed those thoughts aside, committing to this evening with a new determination. With a slight tug of his hand he drew the other man closer still, using the brief moment of his confusion to wrap his arms around him, lips brushing gently against his. It didn't take him long at all to catch on to what he was wanting—it never did—and he soon found himself wrapped in his tender embrace, strong arms around his waist with slim, delicate hands pressed to his lower back.

Looking up into warm brown eyes and noticing the way they had unconsciously started to gently sway along to the music, how the world just seemed to melt away when they were together like this, Jim felt a small smile work its way onto his lips. Leaning in to share another soft kiss, feeling it all the way down to his toes, he came to a decision. It didn't matter that he felt, with such aching certainty, that Spock would one day leave him, the way that everyone else in his life had.

That did not matter because here, in this moment, he knew that he loved him more than anyone he ever had, or ever would. And even knowing how heartbroken he would be in the end, it just didn't matter; because right now, he knew that he was loved in return, and  _nothing_  could ever change that.

This moment was perfect, filling his heart, etching itself into his memory. This moment, it was…

It was  _everything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what else to say besides thank you for reading.
> 
> Leave a comment? 
> 
> Until tomorrow, dears.


	4. Acquaintanceship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How were they to know that in another universe, he and Spock were _t'hy'la?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that today's is so late! Also, I'm sorry about the unintentional angst. Again. This is 300+ words of sad, but I hope that you like it anyways.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** We all know that I soo do not own Star Trek.

_**Acquaintanceship** _

_(noun) someone who is known but who is not a close friend_

 

Taking the PADD in hand, Jim gave it a swift cursory glance, trying his hardest not to look up at what was playing out in front of him. He didn't need the visual confirmation to know what was going on; just like it had every day for a month now, two of his senior officers were sharing a private, intimate kiss. Of course, if you weren't familiar with Vulcan customs, you would think that it was just an innocent bit of hand holding.

But thanks to his Mind Meld with Spock— _Old Spock_ , he reminded himself forcefully—he now knew more about the alien species than anyone else ever would. That brief moment of connection had sparked something inside of him that he wished he could get rid of. He could have gone his whole life without experiencing this utter  _pain,_ quite happily.

They could not be blamed for it though, he knew. How were they to know that in another universe, he and Spock were  _t'hy'la_? It was something he found himself craving; that connection and utter commitment to someone else was something he had never considered, but now he ached for it. Those lingering images and feelings were messing with his head, and he  _did not enjoy it_.

It was something he knew that he knew he would never obtain, that contentment; as it stood, despite having worked together in such close quarters for a little over a year, Spock still could not stand him. They were no closer than they had ever been, despite all that they had gone through.

Handing the data PADD back to his yeoman, his found his eyes drawn to Spock and Uhura, watching as they seemed to lean into another's orbit without conscious thought, despite how hard he tried to avoid it. He felt his breath stutter and catch at the look they sent one another, the small smile that tugged at Spock's lips.

Sometimes he wished that Old Spock had not found him at all.

Then, he would have never known this grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..I'll try and make tomorrow's a joyful one. Promise.
> 
> Leave a comment, please?
> 
> Until tomorrow, dears. Toodles~.


	5. Seashell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was not the most aesthetically pleasing seashell that there ever was, but that did not diminish its value to him in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting it late in the evening again, I know, but I wasn't able to get it down and out until now. Sorry. But! As promised, this one is most definitely cheerful!
> 
> Enjoy~.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Yeah, no, Star Trek still ain't mine.

_**Seashell** _

_(noun) the hard, empty shell of a small sea creature (such as a clam)_

 

One of Spock's most prized possessions—yes, despite what the Doctor thought, he had objects that he favored (even people, though he would never admit to that)—was a seashell. It was not the most aesthetically pleasing seashell that there ever was, but that did not diminish its value to him in the least. It was small, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, and wrapped itself in and in until it resembled an ice cream cone he had seen the Captain consuming, the end of it flaring out just so.

The shell was caramel colored, a tiny corner of it a light tan. If he had seen it he would not have picked it up; he had never much seen the point in bringing home a sandy souvenir that one could get clean from a store. If not for the fact that it was given to him by James, Spock knew that would never have had a seashell sitting on the nightstand just beside his bed, where he kept the framed photo of his mother.

James had given it to him on their first shore leave back on earth, which the majority of the crew had spent in San Francisco due to the fact that it had only lasted three days. Spock had spent it with the command crew, spending his days mostly with Jim and Dr. McCoy. At James' insistence they had dedicated one day to the beach; Spock had stayed by their towels most of the day, content to just watch as Jim and Leonard rough housed in the salty water.

It was as they were leaving that Jim had given it to him, pressing it into his hand unexpectedly, his fingers lightly dragging along his skin as they pulled away. He had smiled shyly at him—an expression that he never thought he would see cross his features—before he had pulled back, turning around to get his shirt from Leonard and leaving Spock feeling off balance, his cheeks lightly flushed in pleasure.

The seashell was the start of a thrilling courtship, which lead him to more happiness than he ever thought he would know. It lead him to a love, a bond, that not many Vulcan's had the chance to ever experience.

How could he not treasure it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't one of my favorites, but I hope that you liked it! I'm not too sure how well I described the seashell, so here's a link to the picture I chose it from. It's at the bottom left, last row. It actually isn't ugly, but it kept drawing my eye, so. 
> 
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-UIsv2l7JAf0/UqOBJBwOrzI/AAAAAAAAFDI/FgQVIQUT8EE/s1600/Seashells.JPG
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please, leave a comment! :)
> 
> Until tomorrow, dears.~


	6. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a dream, just an awful dream, everyone was _fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the word I had originally planned on choosing for today, but I am glad that I did. I hope that you like this one as much as I do.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

_**Hunger** _

_(noun) an uncomfortable feeling in your stomach that is caused by the need for food_

 

_He never thought that he would feel like this again. This gnawing ache, the sharp pains that felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing him with a knife. It was never supposed to happen again, he had thought he'd made sure of it. How, how could this have happened? How was he to protect them all from this? He was not going to lose anyone from this, not again._

_Just as he had at such a young age, he would protect them—_

_**oh god how had this happened?** _

— _he would ensure that no one went hungry—_

_**He was hungry, so hungry,** _ _(where's the food where's the food oh no oh no how)_

— _he would make damn sure no one came out as fucked up as him._

_**Please—** _ _(hands gripped tight, oh god, have to have to feed them please no have to havetonootherway)_

_Sulu, Pavel_

_**JT!** _ _(arms tightened around a thin figure, ribs digging in—)_

_Uhura, Scotty_

_**It'll be alright, you'll be fine** _ _(they had to be, please, they had to be, too young)_

_Bones_

_**I promise.** _ _(it's a lie I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry)_

_Spock._

 

 

Jim awoke with a sharp gasp, tears stinging at his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. It was just a dream, just an awful dream, everyone was  _fine._ Sitting up from his slouch—when had he fallen asleep?—he leaned back in the desk chair, running a hand over his face before roughly wiping away his tears. He knew that this was going to happen; that last mission had been so fucking  _awful,_ he was sure that he was not the only one who was going to have nightmares that night.

Feeling a concerned, tentative brush at his mind, he turned to look at Spock, smiling weakly in an attempt to reassure, knowing that his emotions were probably stronger than his shields. It failed, he knew, but he had to at least  _try_. Taking a deep breath he rose from his seat, crossing the short distance from the desk to the floor where he sat, meditating for the night as he always did. Knowing only that he desired comfort he knelt in front of him, waiting until he had his full attention before climbing on his lap, fingers fisting in his shirt as he buried his face in his neck.

It didn't take long for Spock to turn his head, lips brushing against his skin as he radiated as much comfort as he could. He and Bones were the only ones who knew about his past on Tarsus IV, and he would be glad to make it stay that way. Sighing heavily he pressed closer still to him, trying to chase the memories of the dream away. No matter how full he had been before sleeping, upon waking up from these nightmares he always felt like he hadn't had enough.

They lingered for hours, making it neigh impossible to get any more rest for the night. While at the Academy Bones had developed a method for handling his nightmares; once he woke him from the harsh dreams he would sit beside him, a steady presence until he felt it was safe to lay beside him and wrap him up in his embrace, one arm holding close while the fingers of the other ran through his hair.

It had always helped.

Now that he was with Spock, though, he found himself drawing comfort from him more often than not. Though they often just lay in much the same manner as he had with Bones, sometimes…sometimes they chased away the memories in a different— _pleasurable_ —way. Shuddering as an image worked its way to the surface unbidden he lifted his face from Spock's neck and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth, nipping at his lower lip to gain the access he wanted.

With a soft sigh it was granted, fingers gently enclosing his wrists as their tongues clashed, fighting for dominance in what quickly grew to be a rough kiss. Not all nights could he accept a physical comfort, a distraction, like this; but on nights like tonight, he needed that release from himself, the white-out of his thoughts.

The way that afterwards, Spock would gently press a kiss to his lips, fingers brushing, as he radiated all the love that he had, the soft spoken whisper of a word he never knew he needed.

 _T'hy'la_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it confused anyone, I'll explain the dream a bit. It started out as just a normal (admittedly intense) dream, about somehow the food running out on the Enterprise. But it devolved from that to being sporadic, memories of what he'd been through on Tarsus mixing with the faces of the loved one's he know felt he had to protect. I hope that you understood that, and if you didn't, that this helped.
> 
> This had started out one way and tried to go another, so don't be surprised if sometime soon I'm telling you that I have new one-shot out that was inspired by this. There may also be one inspired by _Sway,_ because I felt that he deserved to know what his future held, in the way of his relationship with Spock.
> 
> I hope that you liked this, and thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Please, leave a comment! I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> Until tomorrow, dears~.


	7. Notable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But now Kirk's hand would linger, and Spock never tensed up, never remarked, and in fact looked like he enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, this is horribly late and I'm sorry! It was Monday Night Dinner tonight (a family tradition I love) and we didn't get home until late (just a bit ago, actually). Hopefully tomorrow's is out at a more reasonable time! 
> 
> Hope you like this one. It's a different style for me (mysterious outside POV!).
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed on this front. Still ain't mine.

_**Notable** _

_(adjective) unusual and worth noticing_

 

Something was different with their Captain and First Officer. No one could quite put their finger on it, but things were definitely off from their norm. It wasn't a bad thing; as a matter of fact, whatever had happened between the two on their three week—three glorious weeks—shore leave had only made their dynamic better. That subtle but unmistakable tension that had existed between them since the start of their five year mission was all but gone.

Captain Kirk was a tactile guy—there was no getting around it—so he often touched Commander Spock in some way. Though he allowed it everyone could tell that he didn't really like it; there was a tension that immediately followed the touch. But now Kirk's hand would  _linger_ , and Spock never tensed up, never remarked, and in fact looked like he  _enjoyed_  it. They had more meals in the mess together, and even in the privacy of their rooms where they often played a game of chess.

Most everyone figured it was because they had finally just had sex and resolved that sexual tension that hung around them in a heavy cloud. There was even a bet going around, on whether that was true or not; there was even one on whether it was causal relationship or if they were serious.

(There was not much to do on a starship, as anyone could tell you. Bets were placed about almost everything, all the time. It was how they passed the days away.)

This bet everyone was trying their hardest to keep away from their senior officers; no one wanted to get in trouble, or worse yet, get their Captain and First Officer in trouble. They were the best the 'Fleet had, and they were honored to serve under them, and damn protective to boot.

Plus, whatever this was had really changed them  _both_  for the better. It was small things, true, but it was still in the beginning stages of—well, whatever it was. Who knew how much more it would shape them?

Yeah, that shore leave had changed them, but in the best damn way possible.

_Best._

_Damn._

_Way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I probably won't be doing this style again--was it as awful as I feel it was?
> 
>  
> 
> This word was actually supposed to go a total different way entirely, but that bit turned into something that didn't fit and wanted to be on it's own, so uh, again, don't be surprised if I mention a one-shot that derived from this. Heh :b
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave me a review? :)
> 
> Until tomorrow!~


	8. Telephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim had smiled brightly, running a hand over it lovingly as he proudly proclaimed it to be 'the real thing'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent my day with a good friend, and then crashed her ASL class. It was a good day. :)
> 
> Hope that you guys like this!
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Still not mine!

_**Telephone** _

_(noun) a system that uses wires and radio signals to send sounds (such as people's voices) over long distances_

 

It was widely known that Captain Kirk liked old things. He had the largest paper book collection anyone had ever heard of, and it was a common sight to see one in his hand or near his person. Kirk had vintage cars, preferred to write with pen and paper, and owned a pocket watch that had been in his family for generations. It was as old fashioned as it could get, and he treasured it more than almost everything else that he owned.

Knowing this, Spock knew that he should not be so surprised to learn that the Captain had a telephone from the 1940's in his home. It was in the living room, and obviously well taken care of; Jim had told them, as he showed everyone around, that he had someone come and clean his house once a month while they were gone.

It was Chekov who had noticed it first, drawing their attention when he excitedly asked if it was real, or a replica. Jim had smiled brightly, running a hand over it lovingly as he proudly proclaimed it to be 'the real thing'. He wouldn't say where he acquired it from, just that it had been a gift from a dear friend. Though he was asked he never said more than that, choosing instead to tease his friends for being nosy.

Spock was, admittedly, curious, but he knew that if he asked when everyone was gone and it was finally just the two of them that he would—more than likely—receive a response. With that thought in mind he did not ask along with everyone else, instead choosing to peruse his selection of books.

It did not take long for their interest to die down, their friends deciding to look around his house once more. Moments later he felt warmth at his side, turning his head in just enough time to accept the gentle press of lips against his own. Out of respect for him he had waited until they were alone, knowing how Spock felt about kissing in front of their friends and colleagues. He cupped his face in his hands, telling him without words how much he appreciated his patience and understanding.

_Always, t'hy'la._

Jim pressed a little harder at his words, sending as much love as he could through their bond. Pulling away with a smile he ran a thumb along his lips, a soft sigh of contentment escaping as he let go, trailing his fingers along his arm as he left his space, pressing one last kiss, Vulcan Style, to his fingers as he went to join Bones and Nyota in the kitchen.

Spock watched him walk away, fingers curling in as if to keep the warmth of his kiss. The warmth of his love lingered, wrapping around their bond in a way Spock had never taught.

He was always such a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my favorite, but I hope that you all liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!
> 
> Until tomorrow!~


	9. Dainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was a hit on the ship, and even had her grumpy Uncle Bones wrapped around one of her tiny, chubby fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect to do this at all. I hope you like this 200+ words of surprise.
> 
> Enjoy~.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek, or it's lovely characters. Just my own.

_**Dainty** _

_(adjective) small and pretty_

 

 

If there was one thing in life that James had thought he would definitely be missing out on, it would be this; never once did he think that he would actually  _want_ to reach this milestone in life. Taking a deep breath in to settle his nerves, he slowly walked forward, eyes taking in everything that he could. Curling his fingers around the wood of the crib he gazed down at—at his  _child_ —in wonder.

She was beautiful. And no, that was not just his parental pride talking. Rue was gorgeous, with soft blonde hair and bright, forest green eyes. She was a hit on the ship, and even had her grumpy Uncle Bones wrapped around one of her tiny, chubby fingers. The man had somehow known before they did that they were going to adopt a kid of their, that they even  _wanted_  to.

Reaching a hand down he ran a finger along her face, surprised as ever at how soft and delicate she was. She slept on, undisturbed even when another hand joined, fingers pressing gently in a soft kiss before they rested on Jim's hips. Leaning back into Spock's chest, he turned his head to share a soft kiss of his own.

He never thought he would want this in life, and neither did Spock.

But it couldn't be denied that she made them luminously happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are your thoughts on little baby Rue? :) I hadn't planned on naming her that--or having her in general--but when trying to decide names it was the first that came to mind.
> 
> Because the thought just struck me, I feel like I should clarify that I didn't name her so because of Hunger Games (love those books, though!). Rue was the middle name of someone that I love and dearly miss. A middle name that she really despised, actually.
> 
> I think I might on expand on this, as well. I'm very curious about little baby Rue. Let me know your thoughts! :)
> 
> Hope you liked it, and that you comment!
> 
> Until tomorrow.~


	10. Footstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, closing his eyes as the soft sounds of whatever it was Spock played carried from his room over to his, surrounding him in its heart wrenching beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early today, woo. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Still is not mine, people.

_**Footstep** _

_(noun) the sound of a foot making a step_

 

 

If there was one thing that Jim hated about the Captain's quarters, it was that the walls were so thin. It was for his own safety, he knew, but that did not make it any less annoying. He heard every movement that was made in the hall, and just about everything that went on in the rooms surrounding his. Which just happened to be Spock's quarters, and their adjoining bathroom. He couldn't ask for a better neighbor, he knew, but  _still._ It got to be annoying.

Though there were times, like tonight, where he found himself so grateful for it.

It had been a tough day; they had just come off a First Contact that ended in three lost lives and several injuries. Bones had seen to him already, grudgingly allowing him to spend the evening in his own room. He would be by to check up on him as soon as he could, he knew, and the thought of someone caring enough to do so always left him feeling warm, if a little uncomfortable.

As he crawled under the covers he rolled onto his side, staring at the wall as he waited for what had become a ritual. Sure enough, just minutes later he heard the soft tread of Spock's feet, walking around his room before settling somewhere against their shared wall; Jim took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, closing his eyes as the soft sounds of whatever it was Spock played carried from his room over to his, surrounding him in its heart wrenching beauty.

He didn't know how this started, or even how Spock knew when he would need it. All that he knew was that it helped—it helped them  _both_ —and was something that was just for the two of them, and no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized as I was writing this that the feet episode of Bones was on on my TV. Heh.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment?
> 
> Until tomorrow.


	11. Bubbly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking up at him he felt that smile stretch into a grin, noting the way Spock, in his way, returned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my shortest one yet, but it's what wanted to be done. This is set in the same universe as Dainty (I didn't think I would do connecting ones!) so is about them and Baby Rue :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek, just little Baby Rue!

_**Bubbly** _

_(adjective) very happy, cheerful, and lively_

 

 

Slipping an arm around his husband's waist, Jim leaned into him, smiling softly when he felt an arm drape itself across his shoulders in return. Looking up at him he felt that smile stretch into a grin, noting the way Spock, in his way, returned it. If Bones were to see them, he knew that they would be teased within an inch of their life.

Lucky for them, though, his attention was focused on his 'favorite little darlin', just the same as everyone else.

Their little Rue was making them proud, just as she always did. Bright, cheerful, and energetic, she lit up their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet, yes? Hope so. 
> 
> So I am short on all the words I need to finish this, so if you have any suggestions...just let me know! I'll use it if it inspires :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review! 
> 
> Until tomorrow :)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I think I'll probably do an extension on this, too. Little Baby Rue might just get her very own universe full of stories. ;)


	12. Contorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name was whispered, softly, gentle hands framing his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what I thought I would do here, and it might not fit the word too well? But uh, I hope you like it anyways. It's just 100+ words of...somethin'. 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Nope. Ain't mine.

_**Contort(ed)** _

_(noun) to twist in a violent manner_

 

 

Arms wrapped around him, holding tight as their bodies moved in a dance that though new to them, was as old as time. Soft gasps filled the air; quiet moans the soundtrack of their night. His name was whispered, softly, gentle hands framing his face as they moved together. They had been building up to this for so long,  _so very long,_  that to finally be here was amazing in itself. But the act, the sharing of bodies and  _souls_ that they were doing, was an experience he hoped he would never forget, and never regret.

No one knows what life has in store for them, a fact that they are both too aware of.

As they connected, passions soaring, reaching that peak together, wrapped so tightly together neither knew where one began or ended, they only hoped that they could stay together, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! Because honestly, I'm not sure how to feel about this one myself. 
> 
> And as a reminder, I am in need of words, so if you have one for me just let me know! If it inspires I'll use it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please, review!
> 
> Until tomorrow, dears~! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I don't even now who's POV this was in because it felt like it shifted so uh, that's up to your interpretation I guess!


	13. Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But no, they wouldn't see it even if a clue stick whacked them upside the head while the wielder shouted it at them until they were blue in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another POV I never thought I would do. Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Star Trek will never be mine.

_**Daze** _

_(transitive verb) to stupefy especially by a blow_

 

 

He didn't know how they always ended up back here. They were both smart—geniuses, actually—so he didn't see why they couldn't keep their dumb asses out of his sickbay. It wasn't like it was  _hard;_ the rest of the crew members that went planet side with them managed to come back relatively unharmed (most of the time).

According to scuttle butt, though, he could assume it was because the two were so far gone on each other that even a  _blind_  man could see it. The only ones on this damn ship who couldn't see it was themselves, though with as many times as they had jumped to save each other you would think they would get a clue.

But no, they wouldn't see it even if a clue stick whacked them upside the head while the wielder shouted it at them until they were blue in the face. Looking at that now, it wasn't hard to see at all. Spock had ended up in sickbay this time, hit with an arrow that came from who knows where. It had a poison in it, and while he fixed him up quickly the Vulcan was in some kind of healing trance, and so he was still asleep in one of their beds.

James sat at his bedside, feet on his bed with his ankles crossed as he went over something on his Data PADD that his yeoman had brought over the moment he was checked over and cleared fine. He wouldn't move from that spot until he started to wake, and then he would be standing, looking down at the PADD when he woke and doing his best to act as if he hadn't been there the entire time—and failing miserably.

Spock would allow him that, because somehow he never saw it. They would discuss the mission and then Jim would leave while McCoy looked Spock over one last time. Then they would go back to business as usual, doing their weird flirting until it was time to take an injury for each other yet again. The next time, though, Bones might just whack them upside the head with that clue stick. There was only so much unrequited puppy love a man could take before he cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Bones POV. Yes? No? Let me know!
> 
> Leave a review?
> 
> Until tomorrow! Toodles~


	14. Remade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will never be him, he knows, just like Spock will _never_ be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try something different, so apologies for the excessive use of bold and italics. Hope that you like it anyways :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek, period.

_**Remade** _

_(verb) make (something) again or differently_

 

Those memories  _ **not mine, fuck, not mine**_ are haunting him, slowly driving him insane. That man Old Spock knew  _ **strong, proud, whole in ways I'll never be, can't be**_ is taunting him, with the knowledge of what could have been, what  _should_ have been, if not for one man's grief, his heartache. He will never be him, he knows, just like Spock will  _never_ be his.  _ **t'hy'la, t'hy'la—why can't I have that?**_

He does his best to act as if he  _doesn't_  know what all their lives should have been like, doesn't have knowledge of a time that will never be truth,  _ **gentle smiles, shared secrets and oh, to have had that childhood**_ here and now. That will never be truth, ever again.

Spock  _ **a soft whisper of breath, harsh kisses, what would it be like to feel that kind of passion?**_ looks at him in a way that is nothing like  _ **love, devotion, he adored him**_ the way Old Spock looked at that other Jim. He aches for it, truthfully, in a similar but different manner that he ached for his mother's affection  _ **bright laughter, sharp eyes knowing what he wanted before he did**_ the love of father he never had  _ **eyes so like his own in the face of a man he never knew**_ and the protection of a brother who loved him  _ **choked off laughter, sneaking candy and trying not to get caught, a defense against the world.**_

It's a familiar feeling, this, and he wished that it would just  _stop._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd you like it? I kinda love it myself, even for all that it's only 200+ words.
> 
> In an unrelated note, I went to the doctors today, and ended up having blood drawn. My elbow was wrapped up like a mummy and it was uncomfortable as heck. I hate needles, ugh.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading, would you mind leaving me a review? :)
> 
> Until tomorrow!


	15. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not just like, or tolerated. He _loved_ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry about how late it is. Ended up having my niece and nephew here later than I thought I would...
> 
> So Ellstra, I am sorry if this isn't up to par with the rest of what I've written. I hope that you enjoy what one of your words inspired :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Yeah, I still don't own.

_**Revelation** _

_(noun) a surprising and previously unknown fact, especially one that is made known in a dramatic way_

 

 

Jim loved him.

Not just like, or tolerated. He  _loved_  him. It did not make sense to him, in any way. How did this come about? What had happened in their interactions to make him fall in love with him, and to the extent that it was so known at first glance by people they had never seen before?

He had never intended for him to find out; that was obvious by the way that he was now avoiding his eye, choosing instead to communicate with him while staring at the air over his shoulder. This news was so shocking, so sudden, but—but not unwanted.

It was, in fact, what he had been waiting on for one hundred and eighty-two point six hundred and twenty-one days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed (I don't think I did :/)
> 
> Have you ever changed a baby's diaper that had a rash? It's not a good experience for anyone. Poor baby girl was in such pain :(
> 
> Thanks for reading, though, please leave a review?
> 
> Until tomorrow!


	16. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being with Spock could be something amazing, something life altering and soul marking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again tonight, but things happen. I actually rather like this, and the way I ended it. I hope that you like it, as well. 
> 
> Ellstra dear, I hope that you enjoy this one better than the last! I actually rather like your words, thank you very much for them! :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** As amazing as it would be, Star Trek is not mine.

_**Thunderstorm** _

_(noun) a storm with lightning and thunder_

 

 

If there was one thing he enjoyed about being planet side, it was the weather. There weren't any variances on the ship; it was kept at a steady temperature throughout, and only the personal quarters had the option of choosing how cold or how hot the occupant wanted it. There was no such thing as a cloudy day, or a rainy day, or a clear sunny day.

There was definitely no such thing as the weather they were currently having, down here in Iowa. The skies were shouting, rain falling hard. Loud rumbles growled in the night air, followed by bright flashes of light that he just couldn't help but watch flash in the distance. This was the only thing he missed about living here, about this damn house that he hated so much. It was the best place to watch these storms, sitting on the old porch swing his father had made for his mother that sat on the front deck.

Jim tended to watch them alone, because he hated to bring anyone here, where he had nothing but awful memories. Bones had come once—just once—when Winona arrived back home for the first time in years and had called Jim home. Though he tried to keep him away, Bones had taken one look at him and refused to leave his side. Jim was more grateful for that than he could ever express, but if he could make sure it never happened again, he would.

This visit home was different than any he had ever had before; though he was there alone, his thoughts were louder than they had ever been. Before the crew had been set free for the month, something had happened between him and Spock. He could not honestly say he was surprised; whatever it was had been building up for so long he could have but a stop to it at any time, if he had really wanted.

Just before Spock had stepped onto that transporter PADD to beam down to New Vulcan, he had pressed two fingers to his in what Jim  _knew_ was a Vulcan kiss. It was quick, but sweeter than any kiss Jim had ever shared with another person before. It had felt like a promise, something warm that he wanted to wrap around himself and never let go of.

Being with Spock could be something amazing, something life altering and soul marking. Or it could end badly, so terribly badly…but…it would be worth it,  _so worth it_  to experience that searing passion that crackled so tense between them. There was only one thing standing in the way of him and what could possibly be his greatest happiness…

Could he take that breathtaking jump; that gripping fall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this :)
> 
> Leave a review?
> 
> Until tomorrow!~


	17. Plummeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim had always had a thing for falling, for that exhilarating rush that came with letting yourself go and feeling nothing but the wind rushing, mind blank for a few blissful minutes before reality emerged once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this word, it was easy to write. Just so you know, I don't know anything about bungee jumping or rock/wall climbing so sorry for the whole no details on that thing.
> 
> Hope that you like it anyways!
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Still not mine, everyone.

_**Plummeting** _

_(intransitive verb) to fall suddenly straight down especially from a very high place_

 

 

Jim had always had a thing for falling, for that exhilarating rush that came with letting yourself go and feeling nothing but the wind rushing, mind blank for a few blissful minutes before reality emerged once again. It was something he enjoyed experiencing again and again, since he'd first jumped out of that car when he was nine years old. Since then he'd experienced it again at random times in his life; those cliffs at Tarsus, after Sulu on Vulcan, and yet again off that cliff with Bones the last mission before he died and came back to live again.

He hadn't had the chance to fall again since then; if it wasn't Bones in his home, it was Spock, or Scotty; if not them, then Chekov and Sulu. Some days, Uhura was there, keeping him company as she worked on whatever she had on hand. It was tiring, being under constant supervision as he was. Bones should have known that he would find something to do to get the rush he needed to find himself calm again.

It wasn't too hard to escape without their noticing, thanks to all the sneaking he had done as a child. He was out and halfway to where he wanted to be by the time they noticed he was gone, calling to see where he escaped to. Bones was angry, no surprise there, but it was easy for Jim to hear the worry in his voice under all that gruff. He was a big marshmallow, really, and the parent and sibling Jim had so wanted as a child, all wrapped up in one.

The ride to where he wanted to go was soothing, just what he needed after being cooped up for so long. Wind whipped through his hair, stinging his face with the force of it in the best possible way. All too soon he found himself where he had wanted to be, parked outside the building that had the tallest walk climbing wall he knew of. It wasn't quite what he wanted—at all—but it was the best he would be able to get until he could find where the hottest place to bungee jump was.

Though he knew he should be, he wasn't really surprised when he walked in to find that his equipment had been paid for, the Vulcan who had done so waiting at the wall for him, hands clasped behind his back. Letting out a soft sigh he stopped before him, taking what he needed from him silently, acting as if he wasn't there while he prepared though he could feel the weight of his gaze, heavy and persistent.

He looked over at him, making eye contact and holding it for a long moment, a soft smile gracing Jim's lips at the understanding he saw there. Spock didn't fully understand, he knew, but he understood that he needed this, more than he did being at home. His First Officer—his friend—silently stepped back, breaking eye contact only to watch him as he started the trek up.

It wasn't something that he minded, even though usually he hated to be watched. Spock watching made him feel safe, loosening something inside of him that he didn't even know what wound so tight.

When he got to the top and let go, he knew that Spock would be at the bottom, waiting and ready to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a hockey game online with a friend today. It made me really want to watch one live! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment? :)
> 
> Until tomorrow!~


	18. Egads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day aboard the USS Enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a piss poor excuse for a fic, but today has been an off day so all I really had in me at the moment was cracky...dialogue...not!fic fic?
> 
> I dunno, I'm just sorry about this. I'll make it up to you all, I promise.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek. sigh.

**_Egads_ **

_(unknown) expressing surprise, anger, or affirmation_

“Jim!”

“ _Doc_ torMcCoy!”

“Damnit kid, don’t take that tone with me!”

“Then put that hypo away!”

“Doctor McCoy, the Captain is not in need o—”

“You stay out of this, you green-blooded hobgoblin!”

“ _Bones!”_

_“DAMNIT JIM!”_

Just another day aboard the USS Enterprise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh. Um. I'll try my damnest to make tomorrows amazing, and failing that, at least good and with the possible posting of another Trek fic that was inspired from these one-shots. ..Yeah.
> 
> I won't even ask for a comment today.
> 
> Until tomorrow!


	19. Cilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was beautiful, in a way that made him want to lock him away from the rest of the world so that no other would fall for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had family over all day, so sorry about the late hour of this. I like it, and I hope that you do as well!
> 
> A special thanks to my friend, Turtle, for giving me this word. The majority of what I've written were words from her, and I must say that I've really rather enjoyed them!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek!

_**Cilia** _

_(noun) the eyelashes_

 

 

There was no one feature of James that Spock preferred over the other. He was beautiful, in a way that made him want to lock him away from the rest of the world so that no other would fall for him. It was irrational, and he would never udder it aloud for fear of the repercussions. Jim never failed to react in an entirely different matter than one would assume he would. To be honest, Spock enjoyed that about him; to coin a phrase that his mother had once said; life with him would 'certainly never be boring'.

He was aesthetically pleasing to near everyone he had ever met; it made for some interesting first contact meetings as the new group of people would try their best to get him to stay once done. More than once Doctor McCoy would comment on that fact, teasing Jim in a way that only he seemed to be able to do.

Spock could not fault that for wanting to keep him, as he wanted to keep him near and dear himself, safe together in a way they never were apart.

Looking over him, his face relaxed in sleep, features soft in a way he never was when awake—those long lashes softly brushing his cheeks…reaching out he skimmed a finger across his cheek, smiling softly at the relaxed sleep his t'hy'la was enjoying. Yes, his Captain was beautiful, in the most profound way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight I'll be working on one of the inspired from this fics, because I feel bad about the weirdness of the last chapter.
> 
> Leave a comment? :)
> 
> Until tomorrow dears~!


	20. Constellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blushing lightly under his intense gaze he quickly pointed out another one of his favorite constellations, his heart pounding as he felt slim fingers timidly tangle with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a fic that has some dialogue! ( _Egads_ doesn't count as it was ALL dialogue) I hope you enjoy this one~! :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, not mine!

_**Constellation** _

_(noun) a group of stars that forms a particular shape in the sky and has been given a name_

 

 

"And that, that right there is Romul." Jim said, pointing in the direction he was speaking of, turning his head to see if Spock was looking. That wasn't the  _actual_  name, he knew, but it was fun to make them up, and Spock—so far—had not corrected him. It left him feeling warm, especially when he took note of the small smile he had somehow managed to get to tease at his companions lips. It was his unspoken goal to get at least one of those a day from the usually so stoic teen; a goal that he had so far been successful in.

"It is quite…large." Spock finally said, turning his head as well to look at him; Jim knew that he had dumbed down that word on purpose, something he wished he wouldn't do but didn't know how to express. Some people thought he was weird, he knew, because of his vocabulary and manner. But Jim  _liked_  it; it made Spock unique and all the more interesting.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." He admitted lowering his hand back down until it rested on the ground next to his, their pinky's touching just that slightest bit. Normally he would have the nerve to move those scant inches and cover his hand with his, but with Spock he found himself wanting to go slow, nervous to make the wrong move and scare him away. With him it felt real, more important than any other relationship he had ever had.

Jim had, admittedly, brought him out with the intent to woo him (such an embarrassing phrase but fuck he made him want) under the stars. He didn't know how it was going, whether Spock even  _realized_  what he was attempting to do; all he knew was that he could feel the heat of his body all along his side, the very air crackling with an energy Spock had to feel, it was impossible to ignore.

Blushing lightly under his intense gaze he quickly pointed out another one of his favorite constellations, his heart pounding as he felt slim fingers timidly tangle with his. He didn't even try to hide what it did from him; Jim knew too well that his pleasure, his nerves were all too easy to see. Linking their fingers together more tightly, body simply  _vibrating_  with repressed emotions, Jim couldn't help but smile. Looks like his evening was going to go great, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd you like it? Just so y'know, the constellation is, as a matter of fact, just a shortened version of 'Romulan'. I wanted to name it something that's in the canon!verse, but not _exactly_ something. 
> 
> Now, a few things to note...
> 
> To the readers who celebrate it, Happy Easter! I hope yours went as nicely as mine did :)
> 
> I am still a word short, so if anyone has one, just let me know! I'll hopefully use it n_n
> 
> In nine short days, this author will be turning 20. Crazy! :o
> 
> Thanks for reading; leave a comment? :)
> 
> Until tomorrow. Toodles, dears~!


	21. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _(all he could feel was the pain of it again and again **and again** )_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellstra, dear, I hope that you enjoy what your word has inspired.
> 
> It's a sad piece today, folks. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Much as I might wish it, no, Star Trek is not mine.

_**Shattered** _

_(verb) to break suddenly into many small pieces_

 

 

_After all that life had thrown at him, Jim couldn't really be surprised that this was happening. God, it hurt so bad…but he would do it again—in a_ _**heartbeat** _ _—if it meant that they would stay safe._ _**Please** _ _, they had to stay safe. This could only happen if they were safe…fuck, he had forgotten how much it hurt, the way everything became so intense (all he could feel was the pain of it again and again_ _**and again** _ _) but at the same time so vague. Was that his hand that he felt, (oh Spock—) or was it his (Bones Bones)_

_no no no_

_please_

_stop, it won't work, it won't_

_I'm sorry_

_You can't fix this not this time_

_**I'm sorry** _

"Damnit kid, don't do this to me, not again,  _damnit_  Jim,  _please," I'm sorry Bones don't cry don't please_

" **T'hy'la,"** _Spock Spock iloveyou please stay stayhere_

"JIM!"

_**I'm sorry** _

_**sosorry** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually rather like this style of writing, though I'm not sure I could do a lengthy piece like this. Anywho, he uh, died, if you didn't guess that. I was just going to go the brokenhearted route but it wanted to _really_ be broken hearts all around type of fic...hope you liked it!
> 
> Eight days until my birthday. And I have nada planned. Yay.
> 
> Leave a comment?
> 
> Until tomorrow!


	22. Rosemary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —but _oh_ , something in him ached when he saw the happy memories of Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There had to be one of their mothers. Hope that you like it; it's 300 words, even (which I kinda like).
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Still not mine; never will be (and that's okay).

_**Rosemary** _

_(noun) an herb that has a sweet smell and that is used in cooking and perfumes_

 

 

She always smelled faintly of rosemary; that is the only thing that he could remember of his mother. He remembered how she was never around, of course, and how when she was around she couldn't stand to look at him. There was no way he could  _not_  remember that, no matter how much he wished to. James was never sure of which was worse; to have had and lost a mother, or to have never had a mother—but still have her around.

Sometimes, looking at Spock, he found himself glad that he never had a relationship with his mom—but  _oh_ , something in him ached when he saw the happy memories of Amanda. He couldn't thank Old Spock enough for those lessons and tips on how to shield his mind; his Spock wasn't happy about it, he knew, but then again he was strangely jealous of himself. Jim would never understand it. How could he think that he wanted—would  _ever_  want—anyone but him?

Feeling the slight brush of another mind against his, he turned slightly in his chair, meeting Spock's eye with a small smile. The next fifteen minutes of his life would be hard, he knew, a part of his past he never wanted his crew to know of about to be broadcasted for everyone to see. He would get through it, though, the same way he got through everything else.

With his t'hy'la standing firm at his side (figuratively) along with Bones (literally) he turned to face forward, sitting up straight in his chair and taking a deep breath, he gave Uhura the okay, steady and ready to face the one person who disliked him most—his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this piece. Hopefully I'll be able to get some work done on the Trek fics that were inspired from some of these words (I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I don't want to go--so I'll focus on stories instead).
> 
> Leave a comment?
> 
> Until tomorrow!


	23. Meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone looked so happy, so content; if he could, he would keep them like this forever, never having to worry ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's drabble is set in the little baby Rue 'verse. This is one of my favorites I've written so far, I think, and I hope that you enjoy it as much as I do :)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek, just baby Rue :)

_**Meadow** _

_(noun) a usually flat area of land that is covered with tall glass_

 

 

This would always be one of his most treasured memories, he knew. The crew—his  _family_ —were all spending the day together, gathered in a gorgeous meadow he had found on one of his many wandering days of this town. It was a two month shore leave, and after spending time with their respective loved ones, they had joined together to spend the last few weeks of their time off together at Jim and Spock's home. After they had married—after they had  _bonded_ —and before Rue had come into their lives, they had found a town free of any type of memories, somewhere they could make their own.

They had come slowly, starting with Bones and ending with Uhura, relaxing in a way that they could not while on the Enterprise, despite how they loved it. This time together like this was good for them, in more ways than one, and Jim was glad that he had been able to get it for them all.

The reason this was so treasured—the reason that he knew that he would be looking back on it for years to come—was because of what he was looking at, right now. They had blankets spread out on the ground, picnic baskets ("How the hell did you find these, Jim?" Bones had asked in excited surprise) on the blankets, placed at random amongst the lush grass and swaying poppies that adorned the meadow.

He and Spock were sitting one of the blankets, pressed together along their sides, contentment and affection radiating between them. They were watching their daughter as she ran around with her many uncles and aunt, her bright laughter drifting along the wind to them as they played a game of make believe. Everyone looked so happy, so content; if he could, he would keep them like this forever, never having to worry ever again.

This kind of perfect day would not happen again for a while, he knew, the knowledge of a mission looming in the horizon preying on their thoughts, slowly eating away at the peace and freedom of their leave. They had to enjoy it while it lasted; it would be over so soon.

Today was one they would treasure and look back on fondly, pleased with the knowledge that they would be able to have it again, and again, and again.

Because they were  _family_ —the best kind of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my niece and nephew for a bit today, and found out that though it'll be a high risk pregnancy, my aunt will be having a new baby. As such, I felt like another work in little baby Rue 'verse was due :)
> 
> Hopefully I can get some new one-shots out to you lovely readers soon. ^^
> 
> Leave a review? :3
> 
> Until tomorrow~!


	24. Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -he loved her and daddy and Uncle Bones and everyone and like daddy said that's all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of little baby Rue, because the idea of tooth and her just made me smile. I hope you like this short bit of happy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek, just little baby Rue! :)

_**Tooth** _

_(noun) one of the hard white objects inside the mouth that are used for biting and chewing_

 

Holding the tooth in her hand, Rue grinned wide and jumped up and down in excitement. She had lost a tooth! This means she's going to get  _money_! Daddy said so, and he never lied to her. Dad didn't neither, but she didn't think he really believed in the tooth fairy anyways. He didn't seem to believe in a lot, but that's okay, because he loved her and daddy and Uncle Bones and  _everyone_  and like daddy said that's all that really mattered.

Looking down at her tooth she bit her lip, unsure on if she wanted to go show her dad's or get a bag from Uncle Bones first. With a shrug she closed her fingers into a fist, making sure it wouldn't fall out as she rushed from her room, and towards the bridge. She couldn't wait to show them. She lost her  _first tooth!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you need it clarified, James is 'Daddy' and Spock is 'Dad'. As a child who calls two different woman mom, yes, it can get quite confusing for everyone involved. Especially when it's realized that one of the woman is actually your grandma. It makes for interesting conversations lol
> 
> Also, it was weird to write in a child's POV. But kinda fun. 
> 
> Leave a comment? :)
> 
> Until tomorrow dears~! :D


	25. Spectacular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Kirk and Commander Spock left them in awe; they were spectacular,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best I've done, but I hope that you enjoy it anyways. 
> 
> I'm going to the rodeo today with my siblings; I haven't been in YEARS and I'm so excited that I just can't concentrate. Ahhh.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek.

_**Spectacular** _

_(adjective) causing wonder and admiration_

 

 

They were amazing together.

Even those who despised them would tell you that; though great apart, together they were fantastic. There was just something about them—all to plain to see, but so hard to describe. It was strong when they were just friends, but once they had mated, married—whatever it was that happened when they went missing for over two months—it made them shine brighter, the bond that had saved everyone's asses more than once indescribably fierce.

Captain Kirk and Commander Spock left them in awe; they were spectacular, and had what everyone hoped to one day have.

Love, and a home in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just struck me that the month is almost up. Oh my lanta, it feels like it went so quick! This also means it's my birthday in a few days. Ooohh man.
> 
> Leave a comment?
> 
> Until tomorrow!


	26. Juxtaposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But for all that the crew members were a part of that, two men were always stuck in the middle of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this. I woke up with terrible pain in my jaw and had to take a pain pill for it, and it's stronger than I'm used to so I'm a bit loopy. And tired. I'm not quite sure how I got this down. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek.

_**Juxtaposition** _

_(noun) the act or an instance of placing two or more things side by side_

 

 

No single person could be surprised about this; being aboard the Enterprise came with weird stipulations. Its crew members were sure to have an interesting first contact, milk-runs gone bad or exciting battles often in the middle of the night. But for all that the crew members were a part of that, two men were always stuck in the middle of everything.

Captain James T. Kirk and First Officer Spock—their leading officers and known for taking a hit for one another.

If one was in trouble the other was not far behind, so the fact that they were currently stuck on an enemy ship, bound to one another and in a position they wouldn't ever be caught in with anyone else? Yeah,  _so_  not a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Yeah. I'll have a batter one with more coherent (that was hard to get jeez) notes tomorrow.
> 
> OH. Um. The rodeo was wet and not so awesome this year. Yeah.
> 
> Er. Comment? 
> 
> Until tomorrow.


	27. Antiquing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or when it brought him to Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's just did NOT want to be written. :/ I'll work on tomorrow's throughout the night so it'll be better, hopefully *fingers crossed*
> 
> Anywho, enjoy this short piece!
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek.

_**Antiquing** _

_(adjective) belonging to an earlier period, style, or fashion_

 

Jim had a thing for antiques. Driving that old car off the cliff had been the hardest thing he had ever done, but he'd  _had_  to, so off it went. Every other thing he had was well taken care of, prized and loved. Not many understood his fascination with antiques, but that was fine with him. He didn't need their understanding to enjoy what he collected.

They certainly didn't complain when his love of old things saved their lives.

Or when it brought him to Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to the end of the month, so the end of our words. Can you believe that? I certainly can't. Don't want it to end, really, I'm enjoying this so much.
> 
> Hopefully you guys like what I have planned for the last day! ;)
> 
> Leave a comment?
> 
> Until tomorrow!


	28. Considerate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though he and his t'hy'la had not discussed the topic of children yet, he knew that some part of James ached for it, ached for it in a way that resonated in Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, we're almost at the end of this. And I'm oh my lanta in a few short hours I'll be turning 20 this is crazy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. I'm going to go and spaz about facts.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing about Star Trek.

_**Considerate** _

_(adjective) showing kindness toward other people_

 

 

Each day, it seemed, Jim Kirk did something that amazed everyone around him. Whether good or bad, he did something that appeared out of character but really wasn't, once it had been done. So the fact that he apparently was good with children—and not only that, that he  _liked_  children—should not be as surprising as they found it to be. McCoy found their amazement amusing (something which surprised no one) and could be found chuckling every time he happened to see someone's first reaction to the sight of their fearless Captain in the midst of a crowd of children, playing some game or telling stories.

It made Spock hopeful for the future, for what they could possibly have together. Though he and his t'hy'la had not discussed the topic of children yet, he knew that some part of James ached for it, ached for it in a way that resonated in Spock. The thought of starting a family, of seeing him smile so softly at their child the way he did others, left him feeling so warm inside he couldn't help that small hint of a smile.

Perhaps, one day soon they could sit down and discuss the possibility; perhaps, one day, they could start their own little family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say right now. I'm still in the process of spazzing.
> 
> Okay, um, leave a comment? :)
> 
> Until tomorrow~! 
> 
> (which will probably be either really late or really early posted you'll know when I know!)


	29. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being t'hy'la was like standing in starlight; awe-inducing and empowering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost missed this! My birthday has been great and I've had my sister's with me all day so it's honestly just not been on my mind.
> 
> Hope that you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek.

_**Starlight** _

_(noun) the light produced by stars_

 

 

The best thing about being in space, in Jim's opinion, was the stars. They were so pretty to look at, and the light they produced was bright and comforting; no matter how he hated space for taking his parents away from him, he knew that deep down he understood the allure. His dad had died a hero, and his mom…well, she wasn't strong enough to deal with caring ( _loving_ , his mind supplied traitorously) for a child who looked so much like the man she had loved and lost. He couldn't blame her, he supposed; something that Bones disagreed vehemently with—the man disliked her almost more then he hated his ex-wife.

Jim loved that, to be honest; it was nice to have someone care so much about you like that. It was something he never expected to have again, and certainly not by so many people. Joining Starfleet may just be the best damn decision he ever made, despite the events that had happened since he landed Captaincy of the USS Enterprise.

Thinking back on those events, to how his death experience had brought him to a love he thought was beyond his reach and brought him the greatest happiness he had ever known. Being t'hy'la was like standing in starlight; awe-inducing and empowering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is the second to last one. Tomorrow is the end of this. I just wow can you believe that? I can't.
> 
> I'm going to go watch a movie now and try not to think of the fact that this is almost over.
> 
> Leave a comment? As a birthday gift? ;)
> 
> Until tomorrow!~


	30. Multiplication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his fingers had glided, ever so lightly, across his in a kiss that had left him momentarily breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. We've reached the end. I can't even express how much I've enjoyed this journey with you, and how exhilarating it has been to discover new voices and to find my footing with this fandom. Thank you so much to all of you for the favorites, the follows, and the reviews. I've enjoyed them all immensely and am beyond grateful. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this; it's the longest one I've done (just barely surpassing _Glitter_ in length). I'd like to thank my best friend Turtle, my cousin Cat, and fellow Star Trek enthusiasts Ashley and Ellstra for the words that helped inspire my work. For this one in particular, I'd also like to thank reviewer stardust515 for this lovely idea. I so enjoyed writing it!
> 
>  
> 
> Without further ado, I bring to you the last story in _Started in Starlight._
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek; never have, never will.

_**Multiplication** _

_(noun) an increase in the number or amount of something_

 

 

The Captain did not mean to, he was sure. It seemed the man was forever clueless about certain aspects of alien species, something that had certainly caused problems on many of their missions. Though due to the unmistakable Kirk charm, those problems had been smoothed over with a handsome smile and an almost overwhelming twinkle of undeniably alluring smarts.

Oh, but his Captain was slowly driving him to the brink.

 

1.

"Hey, Spock, will you look this over for me, please?" Captain Kirk called, jogging over to where he stood, hands clasped behind his back. It was as he was handing it to him that it had happened for the first time; his fingers had glided, ever so lightly, across his in a kiss that had left him momentarily breathless. In his shock he had missed what the Captain said next, and had watched him walk off in a slight daze.

Over the next few days he kept a close eye on his Captain, but soon saw that the man had no idea of what he had done. He had relaxed at that—something he should not have done.

 

2.

The next kiss was just as subtle as the first; the two of them had been walking down the halls from the bridge to their quarters. It had been purely accidental on his part, he was sure, but as their hands brushed as they walked Spock found himself with the small wish that they would do so again. The feeling passed swiftly, but he could not deny that he felt it.

He had felt it greatly.

 

3.

" _Jim, the damned hob-goblin is fine. Now get your ass back into bed, you infant!"_  The doctor's voice was undeniable, and helped him place in an instant where he was. He was not quite done with his healing trance, he knew, so what was the reason behind his sudden resurfacing?

" _I just wanted to make sure he was okay myself."_  The Captain's voice now, from somewhere far closer than he had expected. It was not something he could focus on at that moment though, for he had already started slipping back into his trance. The third kiss had happened in those last moments, the feeling of fingers pressing gently against his following him in.

 

4.

"Spock, hey, this is uh, yeah not important could you save me from this please." The words had come out fast, startling him though he did not let it show. He turned to him, a brow rising as he took in the flush of his cheeks. A glance down showed what he was trying to escape from; one of the ambassadors' wife's had her hand on his arm, nails digging in in what looked like a painful manner.

What happened next he still did not understand, but it had surely occurred.

In a move that was quick and confusing, Captain Kirk had escaped her grasp and was at his side, taking his arm and threading it through his own, fingers passing in a glance while Jim grinned up at him. The wife before them understood, but Jim remained as oblivious as ever.

That wish had returned, bringing with it a flash of a burn that he wanted to continue.

 

5.

The fifth kiss was the one that sent him to that brink and drove him right over it.

They were standing on the bridge before everyone, side by side as they discussed one of the new articles Starfleet had recently released. Everything had been going fine until they had been briefly unsettled by something out in space, something that he knew the name of but could not bring to mind in the startling matter that had just occurred. Captain Kirk— _Jim_ —had reached out to him to keep himself steady, and he had linked fingers with him, fingers pressed together in an intimate kiss that startled him.

There was no way that he could  _not_  know what he was doing.

 

+1

Though his fingers left his quickly, it was all he found that he could take. Without a single thought—letting his human half control him completely—he grabbed him by the wrist, tugging him close, the soft gasp of surprise as they connected, the  _intake_  of  _breath_  as he pressed his fingers to his, letting Jim feel what it did to him was entirely satisfying.

He soon tangled their fingers together, his free arm wrapping around his waist, fingers pressing harshly into his back as he pressed his lips to his, the kiss quickly becoming heated. Mouths opened, tongues pressing before exploring as Jim's free hand tangled in his hair, moving the fingers of his other hand against Spock's in the same manner that he had done to his before. The crew were exclaiming in shock, excited chatter sounding dim in the background.

Spock found that he did not care, could not care for kissing Jim was one of the most pleasurable and  _right_  things he had ever done in his life. He would never regret it, and hoped dearly that it would be the start of something amazing and life altering.

With the flashes of emotions he was receiving from Jim, he felt it was safe to say that he had set into motion their fantastic destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is.
> 
> If anyone else feels that they'll miss this, I just want to let you know that this is not the end to my Star Trek writing. There are a handful of one-shots that were inspired by some of these words that will be finished and posted, and I am also thinking of doing a 10 Song Shuffle for this lovely pairing as well. So, be on the lookout for those!
> 
> Thank you again, everyone, so very much for joining me on this journey.
> 
> Leave one last review? 
> 
> Let me know which was your favorite? Top 5? Bottom 2? I'm curious to know!
> 
> Goodbye, everyone. I hope to see you soon!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Notable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216940) by [WrittenFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire)




End file.
